Crusadia
"Crusadia", also known as "Palladion" (パラディオン Paradion) in the OCG, is an archetype that debuted in Cybernetic Horizon. The archetype is both related to, and supported by, the "World Legacy" archetype. Lore A Force United Against the Threat Looming Over the World!! Avram and Imduk’s journey of battle continued on, for many years. During their travels, they discovered other tribes who had been divided by the Mekk-Knights long ago. Together with these new allies, they formed the group “Crusadia” to fight back against the threat looming over the world. Avram, who has combined the power of the World Chalice residing within him as well as that of the World Crown, once sealed away by the tribe of the Sacred Tree, now marches on toward the stage of the final battle. Avram and Imduk, Fully Grown, Form “Crusadia”! As their enemies were too mighty to face alone, the two begin their search for many comrades to aid in preventing the threat against the world. By the Power of the World Legacy, They Evolve! The World Legacies unleash their power, letting the Crusadias take on more powerful forms…! Design Appearance Almost every member of the Crusadia wear “World Legacy - "World Crown"”, or at least a fragment of the crown. The best examples are Crusadia Equimax (who wears the whole crown) and the other three Crusadia Link Monsters (each wears a single piece of the crown). Etymology The archetype's name in OCG, "Palladion" comes from the Greek and Roman mythology of Palladium or Palladion, a cult image of great antiquity on which the safety of Troy and later Rome was said to depend. In English, since around 1600, it has been used figuratively to mean anything believed to provide protection or safety. In particular Christian contexts, a sacred relic or icon believed to have a protective role in military contexts for a whole city, people or nation. "Palladion" may also incorporate the word "paladin". "Crusadia" in the TCG comes from "crusade", a war instigated by church-sanctioned campaigns for religious reasons. Both paladin and crusader are classes that often appear in RPGs. Both classes have similar concepts as a holy warrior, usually donning heavy armor, wielding a shield and a sword, possessing holy-attribute skills, and being engaged in holy war. In the TCG, the Crusadia Monster names are derived from Latin. Members Playing style All Main Deck members of the archetype can be Special Summoned to a zone that a Link Monster points to, in Defense Position, whilst the archetype's Link Monsters all gain ATK equal to the original ATK of all monsters they point to, but prevent those monsters from attacking. The archetype's strategy as a whole is very simplistic, focusing on achieving an OTK by boosting up Crusadia Equimax with as much damage and effects as possible. The archetype focuses heavily on a ladder strategy, using Crusadia Magius and the monster Summoned to its Zone for Crusadia Regulex, and then using Regulex for Equimax. Magius and Regulex can also be used to search the missing pieces of the OTK, normally Crusadia Maximus for his double-damage effect (or Crusadia Draco to retrieve him) and Crusadia Revival for its extra ATK and multi-attack effect. Crusadia Power can also allow Equimax to ignore all other card effects, at the cost of not receiving bonuses from the above cards. Crusadia Spatha is largely used as a back-up plan, allowing for easier swarming for conventional Link Summons. The archetype has a lot of synergy with Kaiju monsters, as they can get rid of troublesome opposing cards while positioning themselves to boost Equimax with his up-pointing arrow. Summoning a Kaiju to your field can also grant Equimax even more ATK while protecting him from your opponent's Kaijus. Indeed, opening with Maximus, any other Crusadia and a Kaiju is normally enough to OTK, barring handtraps. Category: TCG and OCG archetypes